What Now?
by LoveKillsLovely
Summary: Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Callie POV**

"Calliope, say something." Arizona said to me. I felt numb. I have never felt this way before. My heartbeat hurts. I can barely breathe. My palms are sweaty and my mind is racing. Lauren Boswell. The woman my wife found refuge in. The fact that she cheated isn't what's killing me. It's the fact she confided her time, love, and sensuality into another woman in such a passionate act is what has me blowing smoke through my ears.

"Arizona, I'm tired. It's been a long day." I can't think about her or Lauren right now. I'm trying to find less depressing thoughts but the rain outside and thunder are making it quite difficult. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"But we need to talk." Arizona's eyes were pleading with me. Those weren't the eyes I had married neither was the woman sitting before me. This was a stranger.

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last seven months. I'm done talking. Like I said I'm going to get some sleep." I could feel one of my migraines coming on. I had been getting them more frequently for a while.

"Callie, you're scaring me. Are you even mad?" How naïve must she be? I'm mad beyond hell. I don't know what I want to do now. I'm trying not to say anything I'll regret later but Arizona is pushing my buttons.

"Yes. I am mad. I am tired. For the last time, I'm going to sleep." I got the pillow and sheet off the nearest cot and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Arizona was trying to speak through her tears. Why was she the one crying? She isn't the one whose trust had been betrayed.

"Why are you crying?"

"I want you to be mad. I want you to show me that you care I cheated. You acting this calm and collected is driving me crazy. I want you to be the feisty and passionate Latina I married."

"I don't care what you want." I opened the door and walked out of the on-call room. Even though I took the pillow and sheet, I don't plan on getting any sleep. I walked around the corner. Dr. Boswell bumped into me.

"Dr. Torres. I'm sorry." She didn't look me in the eyes as if she was scared.

"For what? Bumping into me or being the woman Arizona cheated on me with? Either way it's not your fault so take your sorry and sweeten your coffee with it because I could do without it." I started to walk away.

"It wasn't her fault." I turned around. Whose fault was it then?

"Did you put a gun to her head and tell her to take off her clothes?" I asked.

"No, I didn't."

"So she had some fault in it. I'm tired of excusing Arizona. That's your responsibility now. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you mistress and amputee. Good night, Dr. Boswell."

I kept walking to no place whatsoever. I needed to clear my head. The words I had said to Dr. Boswell were harsh but I wanted her to feel some pain on an emotional level. I don't know why I'm mad at Lauren she isn't my wife. But neither is Arizona. Not anymore.

Miranda was walking past me really fast like there was an emergency. I wanted to ask what was wrong but it was probably nothing. Alex was standing at the desk looking at a kid's chart when he heard my footsteps and turned around.

"Callie." He looked me in the eyes. I could tell by the pity that he knew. He knew Arizona had done what she did.

"Alex." I looked him back in the eyes. I never really confided in Alex. He wasn't my "go to." Mark was and now that he's gone I have no idea what to do. Do I cry? Do I beat Lauren? Do I forgive Arizona? Do I leave? Do I stay?

"I know she didn't but remember your vows."

"_Vete a la mierda mis votos." _

"She cheated. So what? What are you going to do now? Now that you know. She gave herself to someone else because she felt she couldn't give herself to you. I'm not saying what she did was right but she's hurting too."

"Maybe ten minutes ago that would've mattered but it doesn't now. I don't care. I'm tired of her excuses. She treats me like dirt and I forgive her. I have no forgiveness left."

"You weren't on the plane, Callie."

"Neither were you."

"I was supposed to be. If I hadn't told her I was going to Hopkins, she wouldn't have gotten on the plane. I would've have sat in that same seat and lost my leg."

"No one forced her on that plane."

"She is still your wife."

"Is she?" I couldn't deal with Alex right now not the poster boy for sleeping with ALL the interns. I started to walk past Karev but turned around. All of a sudden I wanted to go outside.

I walked through the doors. Owen was with three medics rolling in some guy with what looked like a couples of broken bones and minor burns. Both his legs looked like spaghetti. I knew Owen was going to ask me to scrub in and help repair his legs but I was getting out of this hospital.

"Torres. We're going to O.R. Three. Meet us there. We've got two shattered legs." I continued to walk past them into the rain. "TORRES, where are you going?"

"I'm off duty." Twelve minutes ago I punched out.

"It's raining and the streets are flooded. Come back, that's an order."

"Owen, I quit." I was finally in the rain. The heavy rain hitting my shoulders felt so good. With every drop an emotional weight was replaced by a physical one. And it felt so good.

I know I can't drive in this weather. There is a bar and a hotel down the road. If anything I else I needed a drink. I walked in the rain. My scrubs were getting soaked. My wallet was probably getting soaked. But my credit cards would be fine.

"Can I get some tequila?" I asked the bartender as I sat down in the cold bar. There were three other people there. I bet they were trapped in here. The bartender poured me a shot of tequila. I downed it in one gulp. The feel of the alcohol coursing through my body felt good.

"Having a bad day?" The bartender asked me when I signaled for her to hit me with another one.

"More than you know it." I drank the shot and signaled for another one.

"You a doctor over at the hospital down the street?" I had forgotten I was still wearing my scrubs.

"I was. I just quit."

"That calls for a drink on the house." She poured another shot for me. "I've been trying to get an internship at that place for a month. I'm done with that. I'm actually moving in three weeks. Trying somewhere else."

"I'm Callie. Callie Torres." I don't know why I just told her my name. I felt like I was compelled to.

"I'm Ariel. Ariel Rothenberg." She reached out her hand for me to shake it and I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona POV**

"Owen, have you seen Callie?" I asked him while he was fixing some guy's legs. I have been asking everybody if they have seen her but no one has.

"Not since she quit an hour ago." Owen grunted while trying to snap the tibia on the guys left leg back in place.

"She quit? Did she say where she was going?"

"No. Frankly, I don't care. I need to fix his legs. Try the bar. That's the only thing in walking distance. She didn't take a car."

It was still raining bullets outside after five hours. It was midnight and I really needed to talk to Callie. I walked to the bar. My leg was starting to hurt. I had been standing all day, except for those forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes that ruined my marriage and most likely my wife.

I walked in the bar dripping wet. I looked around and I saw Callie still wearing her scrubs. Her back and hair were wet but everything else was dry. She was drinking a shot of what looked like tequila and she was talking to the bartender.

"Callie." She sighed then turned around to face me. The bartender stepped back but stayed near where Callie was sitting.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were vibrant and hard. Her voice was cold like ice.

"How many have you had?" She wasn't drunk but Callie knew how to hold her liquor.

"I didn't know my mother was blonde-haired and blue-eyed."

"Let me take you to the hotel across the street. You need some sleep." I expected her to say something harsh. Surprisingly she got up left the money for her drinks and went with me. I got a room with two beds because my legs were hurting so bad I knew couldn't make it back to the hospital not now.

We got upstairs and Callie wouldn't look at me. Not for anything. Since we were both still wet I ordered some pajamas. Room service hadn't brought them up yet. Then they finally did. We changed into the warm clothes and dried our hair. I sat down on my bed when Callie spoke.

"Come here." I had already taken off my prosthetic. I hopped over to her bed and sat down.

"Arizona I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I hate you for what you did but I still love you to pieces." She pulled me closer with her right arm.

"I love you too, Callie." She shushed me with her index finger. I just looked into her deep brown eyes for a second and she stared into mine. I bet a million dollars she was trying to find something. She was searching my soul through my eyes.

After a couple minutes of us just staring at each other, Callie leaned in. Her soft lips touched mine. This was the most gentle she had been with a kiss since our first one in that bathroom at the bar. She pulled back. She ran her finger over my lips. I leaned in this time to break the separation. Her hands moved to my hips. I wrapped my arms around her neck. I had missed this. The gentleness. The care.

Her hands unbuttoned the two bottom buttons of my pajama shirt. She ran her fingers over my stomach and continued to unbutton the shirt. When she had it completely unbuttoned, she pushed the material off my shoulders and scooted me back up the bed towards the pillows. I laid my head down and looked into her eyes. Instead of the hard and cold eyes I met at the bar, the ones looking at me were soft, softer than normal.

She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it somewhere behind her. She kissed me lightly on my lips then began to suck on my neck. Her hands were fumbling with the string on the pants. I placed my warm hands on the small of her back and rolled her over using the strength from my good leg to get on top. I straddled her waist and took off my pants. She took off hers too. I kicked both pairs off the bed. So it was just us in our underwear staring in each others eyes. We had never had this much eye contact before.

I put my lips on hers. I kissed her so lightly it felt like butterflies were fluttering on my lips instead of Callie's. She put her hands on my back and unclasped my bra. I moved my arms so she could take it all the way off. She sat up so I could take hers off. Our lips never disconnected. I unclasped her bra and threw it on the dresser in between the two beds. I took off my panties and hers. We were both in nothing but skin. She snaked her hands from my back onto my outer thighs.

Her fingers were cold but her palms were clammy. My temperature was rising. The thunder was rolling and the rain was pounding on the windows. I threw my head back the moment her hand reached my center. It felt so good. It didn't feel this good with Lauren. Lauren worked fast and didn't take her time. Callie was extremely good at drawing out pleasure until she was ready to release me.

Her first two fingers slid in between my delicate folds. I moaned louder than I expected to. She kissed my breasts while her two fingers pushed inside of me. I was more than ready. I had been sitting in a puddle for the last two minutes. My head went back even further in ecstasy. I began grinding on Callie's fingers trying to push them impossibly deeper into me. I guess she got the message and put in another finger. I bit my lip to keep from screaming my wife's name. I started rocking back and forth on her hand and she sat up. Now our breasts were bouncing against each others.

One of my hands found her shoulders and dug into it. She winced in pain but never stopped pumping in and out with those magical fingers. I started panting faster and faster as I felt my climax coming closer and closer. Just another push. Callie curled her finger tips inside of me and every thrust hit home. My body shuddered as my orgasm took over. I let go and screamed her name. She helped me ride it out my gently thrusting with just two fingers.

I collapsed onto her while my breathing started to slow down and get back to normal. I kissed her neck and slid down so my head was on her chest. I could hear her heartbeat. It was quiet and fast. She sweating and so was I. I rolled onto my side and fell asleep on her with my arm wrapped around her stomach. I wish this moment would last forever but I know when I wake up we will have a serious discussion waiting.


End file.
